User talk:UglyTurtle
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioKart Wii Tips and Cheats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UglyTurtle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- M.A.K.M.A.K. (Talk) 17:17, October 30, 2011 Hi Hi, please help edit. thanks Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 17:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) WARNING: ADDING UNNESSASARY INFO I am going to delete this. in a bitToadette Yoshi! Talk to me THis is your only warning even if you havent seen our policies. next ^^ a one week ban. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 23:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OK. You added false info again. You added category UNPROTECTED and That page is protected. But I'll be nice and wait until you do it again before I ban you for three days :) DERP. I only thought it was protected when it said IT WAS PROTECTED RIGHT IN FROMNT OF MY FACE. I totally ignored the Notification at the side. Sorry about that I'll try to be more careful next time. Oops! I thought you were vandalizing on purpose :O sorry about accusing you :( Do you want to be chat mod? Waluigifan27 It's alright dude. Chat mod? Well nobody is on chat... But shure why not? Roleplay Would you like to Role play a character? give me two choices. the one you really want first then 2nd. let me know asap, Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) 1) Koopa Troopa 2) Yoshi You can be both. For now. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey, can you tell Call of Duty 4 and Mylittlewut, that they are unblocked? Thanks, Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Shure thing! Your talk page link doesn't work, I have no clue what Happened. I will rereveiw the block settings and get back to u asap. Call of Duty 4 should be able to edit, but I will still rereveiw the block history for him. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 15:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mylittlewut and Callofduty4 are unbanned I checked the block history and it seems that they were just banned from chat. THey should be able to edit now. If they arent I will ask staff for help. I left a message on their talks to let them know that they are unbanned. It would help if you told them too. thanks Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 23:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Cod4 doesn't have any intrest in this wikia and Mylittlewut is STILL banned. I'm going to contact wikia CC. Hey, Email? Do you have an email? If you do it would help, so I can send you emails about updates and all. tell me if you do. I will then give you mine Meh, I don't feel comfortble giving my email to people I don't know in person. Besides, I don't check it anyway. =P Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 16:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ok. Opps this is toadetterocks at a friends house. LOL Lina (Because that who I am) 16:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Staff reply? has the staff replyed yet about Mylittlewut? Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 21:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Apparently not. She's STILL banned! D: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 21:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) `I think I figured out why Mylittlewut can't edit. It's probably because she was editing anonymously because she was blocked, and Bowser77 told IBeSeddie to block her account (not anonymous users only) so I unblocked her IP address so she might be able to edit. But if it doesn't work >:( UGH [[User:Waluigifan27|Kowalski the Penguin]]18:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ok Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 21:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC)